Holiday With the Carringtons
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: Happy Holidays from Team KoDraCan! AU Golden Age The Alchemist and the Hyperforce meet Captain Shuggazoom's family! Will our poor Alchemist survive the trip? Will the good Captain reconcile with his father and come to terms with his past?
1. Space Trip

_**Special Warning:**_

_If you were looking for something __**remotely**__ religious in pertaining to __this__ fic, you are reading the wrong story. __**This fic is NOT meant to insult Christianity or any other organized religion/holiday in any way shape or form**__. If it's alright with you lot, I would prefer to LEAVE __**canon**__ religion OUT of fanfiction. Anyways, don't make this thing a war about organized religion. We __**all**__ have a different way of celebrating the month of December, please don't wreck the holidays for KoDraCan…please. I really don't want to have to ruin anyone's day by flaming you back. You know who you are…_

**XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer:**

KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based literature intended for entertainment only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark. Also, any fandom that uses a name that is widely recognized with another fandom is just plain coincidence. This is not a crossover fic.

**Claimer:**

KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional family of Clayton Carrington AKA Captain Shuggazoom and any other alien species NOT found in the original fandom. These characters are KoDraCan creations and it should be understood that these characters are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon timeline.

**XOXOXOX**

**Warning:**

This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. _If you do not care to read of the following, then we kindly ask you __**not**__ read this story in the first place._ The following themes are:

Alternate Universe

Use of Foul Language

Out-Of-Characterness

Violence

Slight Slash

Slight Femme-slash

**XOXOXOX**

_**A Holiday with the Carringtons!**_

**XOXOXOX**

_**Space Trip and Meeting Auntie!**_

The Alchemist stared into the window as the ice began to set in on his window sill. It was a cold, windy day on Shuggazoom, one of the several cold streaks that occasionally swept over the planet at this time of year. Ice had already set in the Forest of Wasted Years, giving it the icy look of an average suburban neighborhood frost. He was in the living room, watching his monkey children play with one another. Even Antauri and Mandarin joined in the construction of their wooden block fortresses, a holiday gift from Captain Shuggazoom. Akihito placed his only daughter on the armchair, taking great care to not wake her. He was on his new cell phone, another one of Clayton's gift, dressed in a new robe and slippers, also courtesy of his friend.

"Once again, Clayton Carrington, you've asked me-nay, BEGGED me into leaving my laboratory so I can endure yet another nerve-wracking endeavor into your world." Akihito sighed, tenderly caressing Nova's head as she slept. She was holding a cute stuffed rabbit, nuzzling into the plushy.

On the other side of Shuggazoom, which was just as icy as the Forest, Clayton was over the phone in his vast living room, lounging on the velvet sofa with several pages of a hand-written letter in his hand.

"It's not a business party…it's my family."

Akihito appeared shocked over the phone. "You mean your immediate family?"

Clayton sat up and answered, "Yeah. After years of Ma sending me letters and begging me to come visit her and everyone for Ransoa, I finally caved in this year."

The elder's eyebrows were knitted in confusion as he asked, "Ransoa, what on Shuggazoom is Ransoa?"

"Ransoa's the winter holiday for Alsea. Whenever it snows, we play in it and after wards, all the families go home or come together and eat and exchange gifts."

There was a faraway look on the elder's eyes as he sighed, "It sounds like fun."

"It is…it's been years since I left Alsea…" Clayton pondered thoughtfully.

"Yes, I remember you were very young when you came to Shuggazoom. Are you sure you want to go back, given the circumstances that made you come here to Shuggazoom?" Akihito asked.

The Alchemist knew of Captain Shuggazoom's reasons for arriving to Shuggazoom all too well, recalling the first time he heard the tragic story of the young man.

"I wanna make peace with my father…and I want to see my mom, brother and sister." Clayton smiled before grinning, "And, I have to introduce you to my aunt Irma."

"You're not setting me up on a date, are you?" Akihito asked him, clearly annoyed.

"No, Aki, Auntie Irma already has someone. I wanted you to come so that I can prove to her that I know an alchemist."

"In more ways than I can say in front of the little ones…" Akihito snickered.

"…And you accuse me of being perverted." Clayton huffed.

Akihito smirked over the receiver, "You can't have all the good lines, Clayton."

"Will you come with me, at least so that I don't suffer an emotional breakdown?"

"…Alright, alright, I and the monkeys will come with. When should we arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning. Toby made the arrangements for the space shuttle and everything already."

"What about the city? Who will protect it."

"Snow Tigress of the Ranger Galaxy League agreed to cover for me…but she made me promise to donate five million dollars to a charity of her choice."

"A noble heroine she is, but that woman is the Mistress of Extortion."

"Well, it was either her, Mademoiselle and Marionette or Crusader. I can get along fine with Maddie and Marionette, but Maddie doesn't know her way around Shuggazoom, and Marionette freaks out around skyscrapers. On top of that, I can't stand Crusader. He's an arrogant, self-righteous jerk with an ego the size of a planetoid."

"I understand…I can make protective garments for the monkeys, as well as disguises. I would prefer that no one asks questions about them."

"Great! Aki…thank you so much."

"You're welcome…I shall see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then; you take care."

**XOXOXOX**

The next morning had yet to promise sunrise. The full moon was still present in the midnight sky, as a lone hover truck flew into the steep canyon of the wastelands that separated the forest from the city. In this burnt red truck, was a man bundled up in a thick grey coat. In the passenger side was a very awake yellow monkey, bundled up in a yellow winter coat. She was looking out the window and chattering to the Alchemist about their surroundings. The male monkeys were all asleep, snoring in the back, similarly dressed with coats and winter accessories in reference to their fur color.

"Yes, Nova, we are in the wastelands. Soon, we will be in the city, which is just past this ridge."

Nova clapped her hands in approval. Akihito laughed and drove out of the valley, heading towards the lit-up city in the distance.

**XOXOXOX**

"Okay…I got planet tickets, planet visas for everyone, my own planet visa, my cell phone, my music player, my spare costume and kit for emergencies and the Ranger League communicator. That SHOULD be everything…"

Clayton was awake, dressed in a fairly expensive winter coat and leather gloves He was in the main hallway, making sure that he had everything for his trip.

"Shall I pack you some pharmaceuticals for the emotional damage you're sure to have?" His fatherly butler, Tobias Bruce, chucked, tightening the belt around his robe.

"Nah, that's why I'm bringing Aki and monkeys with me." Clayton smiled, stacking his luggage up.

"…You asked Akihito Neili and his children to accompany you, Clayton?" Tobias asked, confused.

"Well, why not? Aki will only go if the monkeys are near him. I need you to show Snow Tigress a good time, since she is protecting the city." The young man stated.

"I get the feeling you're trying to set us older men up." Tobias muttered dryly.

"Now, where would you get that idea from, Toby?" Clayton chuckled as the door bell rang.

"I'll get the door." Tobias sighed, removing his robe, revealing an incredibly neat tuxedo underneath.

Clayton waited for his butler to return, when he did, he couldn't help but smile at the person and group of animals that graced his hallway.

"Master Carrington, I present to you Mr. Neili and his monkey progeny." Tobias stated in a mocking, serious manner.

"Clayton…" Akihito smiled as the monkey children sprang forward and huggled poor Clayton and Tobias.

"Hiya Aki…" Clayton smiled back at the other man while ruffling Antauri's fur. "Hello, little guys and gal."

"How are you two gentlemen this morning?" Akihito asked as the monkeys calmed down and situated in an orderly fashion, lining up as if they were singing in a choir.

"I'm doing great since you've arrived." Clayton said, walking into to the open arms of the other man.

The two men hugged one another intimately before parting. Still in each other arms, their eyes met.

"Thank you…for coming with me…it means a lot to me." Clayton smiled.

"You can thank me if your family doesn't kill me."

"They're gonna love you…at least the women in my family will."

"That doesn't ease my mind."

"Then maybe this will." Clayton murmured, kissing the elder man on his cold lips. Akihito was stunned at first, but retuned the gesture, exchanging a dry open mouth kiss. Forgetting that he was kissing his best friend in full view of Tobias Bruce, and few stunned monkey cubs, Clayton grabbed the Alchemist's face and deepened their kiss.

"Oh, for the love of crap, get a room." Tobias sighed, rolling his eyes "There are children watching, you freaking horn dogs."

The men reluctantly broke apart, blushing and laughing nervously.

"We will, once we're on Alsea." Akihito smirked, making Tobias shudder.

"I'll call you when we arrive on Alsea, Toby." Clayton laughed, gathering up his things.

"Alright, you two lovebirds take care. Monkey Team, make sure your father learns to keep his hands off of Master Clayton."

The monkey cubs giggled and smiled innocently. Well, as monkeys cubs like Mandarin and Sprx COULD smile innocently…

**XOXOXOX**

The monkeys and the human men traveled by hover truck to the space shuttle port. On the space flight to Alsea, (Captain Shuggazoom's original home world before arriving on Shuggazoom as a teenager) the younger man told stories about his youth, which entertained the monkeys for hours.

Now, most of you are probably wondering how our Alchemist was going to disguise our future Hyperforce. Simply put, Clayton had to make a generous purchase of clothing and wigs for our monkey cubs to wear. As for people understanding them, Akihito had to make a translator from scratch for the monkeys to understand the humans, but sadly, his initial plan of making human-speaking translator chokers for the monkeys to speak the language went up in smoke, as one of the bags containing them was unceremoniously stolen.

Soon, they were at Alsea Space Shuttle Port, leaving the shuttle and hurriedly moving about the port. Towards the entrance, waiting with a big decorated sign was Clayton's aunt, Irma Meyers, a fairly tanned woman that was in her mid-fifties, with graying brown hair and big brown eyes. She was dressed in an all brown winter outerwear.

"Auntie!" Clayton called out to the woman.

"Clay!"

Aunt and nephew embraced. Akihito sighed, envious for his young friend.

"Auntie Irma," Clayton began, tugging the woman's arm, "This is my best friend, Akihito Neili….and behind him is Sprx, Otto, Antauri, Gibson, Mandarin the Antichrist--"

"--Clayton!" The Alchemist warned him.

"I'm kidding, Al. Anyways, the last two kiddies are Mandarin and Nova."

"Nova's the only girl, right?" Irma asked.

"Yep. Everyone, this is my aunt, Irma Meyers. She's my mother's younger sister."

"It's an honor to meet you, Ms. Meyers." Akihito said, bowing in respect.

"Please, Akihito, call me Irma. And if she gets here, I'll introduce you to my best friend." Irma laughed.

A larger hover vehicle pulled up to the small group and parked. Out from the side compartment were little helper bots that flew around the group and grabbed various luggage and opening the trunk. From the driver side of the car, out stepped a tall woman with short blonde-grey hair with blue eyes, glasses and a green and brown winter ensemble. Irma left her nephew's arms to embrace the other woman.

"Sorry, love, I was out trying to get a cart for your nephew's luggage." The new woman began before introducing herself to the men and monkeys. " I'm--"

The surprised Alchemist interrupted her. "My Verons! Wilhelmina Devine?!"

"Akihito Neili?!" She gasped in return. Clayton and Irma looked at one another in shock.

"…You two know each other?" Irma asked.

"...We were students at Shuggazoom Graduate Cram Academy." Akihito clarified, "It's been years since we've seen each other! How have you been?"

"Great, Akihito! Irma, dear, if I had known your nephew knew a school friend of mine, I would have persuaded my brother-in law that owns Coral Lodgings to give them a place to stay." Wilhelmina grinned.

"That's very generous of you, Ms. Wilhelmina." Clayton said.

The blonde woman waved her hand in dismissal, "Please, call me Will, Clayton."

"Will…?" He asked.

"Yes, it's much easier to remember. And who," Will began, looking at the shy monkey children hiding behind Akihito, "Are these little darlings?"

"They're my children." Akihito sheepishly answered.

"All six of them?!" Will gasped.

"Yes. Five boys and a girl. Their names are: Mandarin, Antauri, Gibson, Otto, Sprx and Nova."

"Nice to meet ya, kids. Shall we get you guys to the car? Akihito's little girl looks like she's about to cry." Will suggested.

"Nova hates the cold." Akihito said, holding the she-monkey.

"I can see. Come on; everyone in the hover van." Will ordered as the group quickly entered the van.

**XOXOXOX**


	2. Meet the Family

**Special Warning:**

If you were looking for something **remotely** religious in pertaining to this fic, you are reading the wrong story. **This fic is NOT meant to insult Christianity or any other organized religion in any way shape or form**. If it's alright with you lot, I would prefer to LEAVE **canon** religion OUT of fanfiction. Anyways, don't make this thing a war about organized religion. We all have a different way of celebrating the month of December, please don't wreck the holidays for KoDraCan…please. I really don't want to have to ruin anyone's day by flaming you back. You know who you are…

**XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer:**

KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based literature intended for entertainment only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark.

**Claimer:**

KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional family of Clayton Carrington and any other alien species NOT found in the original fandom. These characters are KoDraCan creations and it should be understood that these characters are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon timeline.

**XOXOXOX**

**Warning:**

This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. _If you do not care to read of the following, then we kindly ask you __**not**__ read this story in the first place._ The following themes are:

Alternate Universe

Use of Foul Language

Out-Of-Characterness

Violence

Slight Slash

Slight Femme-slash

**XOXOXOX**

_**Meet The Family!**_

**XOXOXOX**

Snow blanketed the mountains of temperate planet Alsea. Irma drove the hover van. Will was riding shot gun, Akihito and Clayton was behind them. In the very spacious backseat were the monkeys, peering out the window and looking at the strange substance on the round and various buildings.

"Is it your first time visiting here, Akihito?" Irma asked.

"Yes it is."

"Alsea's a beautiful planet, isn't it?"

"Well, from what I've seen so far, yes…Clayton invited me to meet his family, after some persuasion."

"I'm glad he did. Clay, honey, where and when did you meet Akihito?"

"Um, I'll tell you later, Auntie. Aki, wait until you meet Ma, Pa, Shelton and Becky!"

"Shelton? Becky?"

"My twin brother and baby sister."

"You're a twin?!" Akihito exclaimed.

"Yeah…I didn't mean to surprise you. I thought I mentioned that I was a twin."

"Are you two similar in appearance…and other things?"

"Well, when we were younger, people couldn't tell us apart, other that the fact he wore cameo and I wore overalls. He was the normal one out of the two of us…"

"He doesn't possess any super-"

"Al, please…let's not talk about that now. My aunt's friend is in the car."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Clayton. Irma told me you possess super powers. I think it's a wonderful thing that you're using yours for the good of all." Will smiled.

"Sorry, Clay. She's my best friend; I tell her everything." Irma said.

**XOXOXOX**

The hover truck pulled up into a large, rustic barnyard, miles away from any metropolitan civilization. It was the standard red barn, but its usual white strips (most common with Earth's barnyards) were painted gold. Clayton was the first to exit the vehicle, closing the door and inhaling the air around him. The memories of him being in the barn in happier times flooded back into his mind. The Hyperforce were soon to follow, each little monkey scampering about their new surroundings and pawing at every kind of tool, object and animal in the barn. The Alsean Cows were in the barn, mooing softly at Sprx and Antauri, surprised at the monkey's interest in them. Antauri simply looked confused at one cow, then back at Clayton, who ushered him to get close to the cow.

"Don't worry, Antauri. She won't hurt ya."

The black monkey pawed at her, making the heifer moo favorably in his general direction. She licked the side of his check, making him blush.

"See? She likes you." Clayton laughed, "Aki, Antauri's gonna breaks some hearts while he's here."

"Don't even joke like that, Clayton." The Alchemist sighed as he gently petted one cow. Several Alsean sheep baaed at Otto and Nova as they reached up to feel their pelts. One lamb even licked Otto and nuzzled him.

"Well, looks like Otto's gonna be a heartbreaker too." Clayton laughed.

An Alsean hog oinked at Mandarin, scaring the orange tyrant. He scampered behind Akihito, who looked in wonder at the creatures around them. Irma and Will were the last to leave the vehicle, Irma stretching and Will making sure that Gibson didn't get too close to the sharp-edged scythe on the wall.

"I didn't know you were from rural environment." Akihito gasped.

"Yep, this is a part my childhood home." Clayton smiled, "My parents run one of the biggest farms on this planet."

"It…it's beautiful."

"It is?" Will questioned, raising a graying eyebrow. Everyone looked at the Alchemist in surprise.

"It's such a simple structure, and everything is so neat and organized and the animals here seem calm and serene with our presence. I feel…strangely at ease being in this place."

"Wait until you see the main houses…" Irma suggested, "Since this is your first time being here, I should warn you that you guys got a good walking distance from here to the main houses. I hope those boots you're wearing are solid walking shoes as well."

"Irma, we should head back to the city to pick up a few things."

"You're not coming with us?" Clayton asked.

"Sadly, no. But tell you mother we're be here tomorrow." Irma ordered.

"Yes, Auntie Irma. Thanks for the ride."

"Yes, thank you for the ride."

"Not at all…Akihito. It was good seeing you again. We have to talk and catch up sometime before you go back to Shuggazoom."Will offered.

"I'd like that, Wilhelmina."

The women got into the truck and drove off, leaving the Shuggazoomians in the barn. Clayton turned towards his older friend and gently took his hands into his.

"Well?" The young hero smirked, gently nudging him.

"Well, what Clayton?"

"What do you think of my aunt?"

"She's a very friendly woman…but I was surprised that Wilhelmina of all people would be here."

"So, were you and Will an item back in your ancient school days?" Clayton purred, elbowing the blushing Alchemist in the ribs.

"No, I never had an interest in her in that manner." Akihito sighed, gently pushing him away.

"I know…you just don't wanna tell me, or has it been that long?"

"Oh shut-up, you."

"Love you too." Clayton smirked, dragging the annoyed Alchemist out of the barn and up the snowy path. The male monkeys walked, Nova sat perched on Akihito's shoulder.

**XOXOXOX**

The main houses were far more beautiful than Akihito imagined. There were three buildings in all, one of them decorated with wreathes and miss-matched beads and shell. Clayton pointed out that the decorations indicated it was the main house where his parents resided. The other two building were the business and the guest house, the latter of which they would be staying in.

"What is the meaning behind the decorations?"

"Ransoa's celebrated in three days: Matera, Physique and Menterna. We've arrived on the first day, Matera. We have decorations on our property, resembling the material essences of our world. It originates from some ancient legend or something like that. My siblings would know more about it than me."

"What happens on the second and third days?"

"Wait and see, Aki." Clayton smiled sadly before turning towards Akihito, "Hey, Aki…you know I love you and the monkeys, right?"

"You need not worry about me, Clayton. I won't expose us to your parents…"

"No, no, it's not it's not like that at all! I wanted to say that I hope my family loves you all too."

"Still, you're apprehensive about introducing me to the people that raised you. I know the look in your eyes, Clayton. "

"…Yeah…But, I want thing to go smooth."

"And they will, love. Well, we most certainly can't stand here in the snow. I want to meet your family."

"Alright…let Hell being."

**XOXOXOX**

"Ma? Pa? It's me, Clayton." The brunette called out among the hallways of the old home. A frantic woman walked from the kitchen and stared at the men and monkeys. She was similar to Irma in the hair style and eyes, but had more grey hair and a fuller build, a cross to bear from raising three children, marriage and owning a farm. She blinked rapidly and cautiously approached the men.

"C-Clayton?!" The woman gasped, as she stretched out her hands.

"Hi, Ma…I've missed you." Clayton smiled, touching her hands.

Mother and son embraced; she was sobbing and practically holding Clayton in an otherworldly grip while Akihito watched on. The monkeys looked at the woman hugging Captain Shuggazoom, tilting their heads in curiosity.

"My baby boy!" Mrs. Carrington sobbed into her son's chest.

"Ma, you're crushing me!" Clayton managed to say.

"Oh! Sorry!" Mrs. Carrington said, releasing her son, "Clayton…it's been years since I've seen you last…"

"I know." Clayton sighed, touching her hands.

"…What made you change your mind this year?"

"I wanted to see you all…Speaking of which, where are Pa, Shell and Becky?"

"Your father went to the store in the village nearby, your sister's on her way from Earth. She's studying Dance at some university there."

"Becky always bragged about wanting to dance."

"Your brother Shelton and his family are coming from Planet Kombi. They should be here in a few hours."

"Wait…Shell got married?!"

"Yes…four years ago, to that sweet girl from the Bailey Farm, Cassandra-Jean Bailey."

"He married CJ?!" Clayton gasped.

" You're an uncle, now."

"WOW! How many kids does he have? Shell was always the kind of guy to wanna have kids as soon as he got married."

"Just one, a pretty little girl named Ashleigh." She smiled. Clayton turned to Akihito excitedly, giving him a friendly hug in his excitement of realizing he was a uncle.

"I'm an uncle…"Clayton smiled.

"Congratulations, Clayton." The Alchemist smiled, feeling rather envious for the young man.

"Thank You."

"Oh, Clay…who's this handsome stranger?" Mrs. Carrington asked, before looking at the awed monkey cubs. "Oh, hello kids! Who are these little darlings?"

"Ma, this is Akihito Neili…he's my friend from Shuggazoom. The little ones are his kids: Sprx, Otto, Antauri, Gibson, Mandarin and Nova. Aki, kiddies, this is my mother, Eleanor Carrington."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Carrington."

"Oh, honey, you're a part of our clan for Ransoa. Call me Elle. Welcome! Welcome! Are y'all hungry?"

Otto's grumbling stomach answered her question. The poor little monkey blushed.

"Well, there's plenty of snow cream and cookies in the kitchen. Y'all help yourselves to some. Dinner's gonna be late."

"Thanks Ma, you're the best."

Nova cooed in admiration. The other monkey cubs chattered in agreement. Eleanor blinked, wondering what Nova had said.

"What did she say?"

"She says that you're the second-most beautiful woman she's ever met." Akihito smiled, bending down to pet her.

"Really, now? And who was the first?"

"Your sister, Irma Meyers. She was the one that gave us a ride here."

"Awww..I missed her and Will again. Say, Akihito, what language is that, the ones your children are speaking?"

"Er, Archaic Algonquian." The Alchemist lied, not wanting to explain what the 'children' really were.

"Uh huh…Well, if you boys or Akihito's children need anything, just ask me." Elle said before turning away and heading back into the kitchen.

"Your mother is a kind soul."

"Wait until you meet my kid sister." Clayton smiled.

"…You take after the women in your family."

"Naw, if anything, Shell and I look like our old man."

"And he is…?"

"James Carrington. Almost everyone calls him Jesse."

**XOXOXOX**

An hour later, a bald-headed man wearing a military-issue outerwear was at the door. He was very much similar to Clayton, but was more muscular and wore glasses.

"My Gods! Clay?!" The man gasped, leaving his bags at the door.

"SHELL!"

The twin brothers laughed and embraced one another.

"Wow, Clay….you actually came this year…and you can dress fashionably."

"I've always been fashionable."

"Sure you have, Clay."

"Where are the ladies in your life?"

"CJ's getting Ash out the car."

"I know it's late…but congrats on you and CJ."

"…Thanks…I wished I knew where you lived on Shuggazoom. I would have sent you the invitation."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I'm so sorry, Shell."

"It's alright. I know now you're alive, Clay. Well, since you're here, I can invite you to Ash's birthday party. She'll be three next year, and she wants to get to know you."

"I'd like that, Shell."

A woman with a pear-shaped build, blonde hair to her neck and green eyes walked in. In her arms was a beautiful girl. This girl was the slimmer image of her mother, only she had shorter hair and her father's brown eyes. The young mother kissed Shelton on the lips before addressing Clayton.

"Well, well, if it ain't Clayton Carrington." She smiled, handing the toddler to her husband.

"Hey, CJ."

"You're a sight for sore eyes. Come here and give your sister-in-law a hug!" CJ demanded as she walked over towards him. Clayton gladly hugged his childhood friend.

"Hewwo, Uncle Clayton." The girl beamed from her father's arms.

"Well, hello to you too. What's your name?" Clayton smiled. The girl laughed as she introduced herself.

"I'm Ashleigh, but it's Ash for short." She grinned.

"I'll call ya Ash."

"Okay!"

**XOXOXOX**

After Shelton and CJ situated their bags and went off to find Elle, a perky young woman came through the door, and practically hopped in the sitting room. She flipped her shoulder-length brown hair and flashed her hazel eyes. It was at this time Eleanor came in the room with Shelton and CJ, holding Ash in her arms.

"Yo! What's happening?" The young woman addressed everyone in the room.

"Rebecca Carrington, you will not come into this house act with a greeting like that." Eleanor frowned.

"I'm kidding, Ma." Rebecca sighed, before turning to face the bushy-haired young man. "CLAY!"

"Hiya baby sis…"

The baby of the family practically leaped for poor Clayton, hugging him. Akihito had to hold back a chuckle as poor Clayton pleaded for air. Sprx couldn't help but stare at the girl. He was envious at Captain Shuggazoom for having a beautiful sister and completely oblivious to Nova glaring daggers at him.

"Clay…I'm so happy to see you!" Rebecca sobbed as she finally allowed her big brother to sit up.

"I've missed you too, Becky."

"Hey, who's the old stud with the cute kids?" The young woman giggled.

"The kids are Antauri, Mandarin, Gibson, Sprx, Otto and Nova. The old guy's their dad, my friend from Shuggazoom, Akihito Neili."

"You're friend's kinda cute…in s sweet-old-guy way."

Akihito simply blushed at the compliment.

"And if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away from my daughter." A new voice breathed as he revealed himself from the archway. Although he was old, he too was muscular like his sons. He had a strong face that house cold, serous hazel eyes. The top of his head was full of graying brown hair. Akihito deducted that this man was the eldest Carrington in the house.

"Oh…hi Daddy." Becky greeted him as she rushed to meet the elder Carrington.

"Rebecca, you're a bright, sensible girl from Alsea, act like you're from this planet." Mr. Carrington sighed, hugging the young woman.

"Yes daddy."

"Now, Jesse, behave. It is Ransoa after all." Eleanor sighed, letting Ash down so that she could run about. Jesse realized that Clayton was in the room. His heart almost stopped. He couldn't believe that the young boy that had run away had grown up into a handsome man.

"Clayton."

"Pa."

Silence filled the room, waiting for a word from the two men.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, Clayton; come here and greet your old man!" James Carrington smiled, opening his arms to the relived Clayton.

"Pa!"

"Welcome home, Clayton."

"Um…thank you?"

"You all look tired….why don't you put your things in the guest house, get cleaned up and join us for dinner?"

Every guest readily agreed to the idea and gathered their things. Eleanor and Jesse gave them the key to the guest house and sent them on their way.

**XOXOXOX**

The guest house proved to be more modern in the interior than the main house, possessing more modern luxuries such as a television and a stereo. The guests found their rooms quickly: Rebecca was on the ground floor, along with Ashleigh and the monkeys. CJ and Shelton shared a room on the first floor. Akihito found a room to himself on the first floor as well. Clayton took the only room on the second floor. After every guest found a room and helped one another unpack, they all conjoined in the large dining area of the main house.

The tradition on the first night of Ransoa was that family at, played games and exchanged three gifts based on the family theme that the eldest members of the Carrington family had chosen. The table held various dishes indigenous to Alsea, as well as some dishes that Becky and CJ had brought. The adults sat in the round dining table whereas Ash and the monkey team sat in a square dining area, which was to the left of the big dining table. Everyone ate, drank and simply exchanged stories and tons or teary-eyed greetings.

"Everyone…it's been over twenty years since we've been together like this" Eleanor smiled, as she looked at her family and guests, "Clayton, you've been missed dearly here on Alsea, and we want to hear all about Shuggazoom during your stay. Mr. Akihito Neili, you're welcome in our home. I hope you and your children enjoy your stay on Alsea."

"Thank You, Elle."

"Welcome! I forgot to introduce myself and my family. I'm Shelton, this is my wife CJ, and our little girl is Ashleigh."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Carrington."

"Clayton, I hope you've been learning manners from your friend here." Shelton joked, earning a rather disbelieving look from his twin.

"Aw, lay off, Shell." Clayton sighed as he finished his second helping.

**XOXOXOX**

After dinner, Shelton and CJ retired to the guest house, saying that had a long flight and Ash was getting grouchy. Rebecca left early to meet up with her friends from Earth, whom she convinced to participate in the Dance Festival she was performing in tomorrow. That left Clayton to watch the monkey cubs, Akihito helping out Eleanor with the dishes and James contemplating on whether or not he was going to get to know his son's strange guests.

"Well…" James Carrington asked Clayton as the young man was busy playing with Antauri and Otto, "Who is he supposed to be, really?"

"Who, Akihito? He's a good friend of mine from Shuggazoom…he brought his kids with him." Clayton answered carefully as he let the two monkeys join their siblings. Eleanor and Akihito were done with the dishes and were now trying to enjoy a cup of Alsean coffee.

"You see, this coffee comes straight from the root, not the beans like Earth's coffee. It makes the flavor naturally stronger and sweeter."

"Why, I cold drink this all the time!" Akihito exclaimed as he took another sip of the coffee. James just looked at the poor Alchemist as if he were poorly disguised as a woman.

"I see. Sir, what's your name?" James questioned as he poured himself a cup. Clayton looked at the three adults with dread. The monkey team also ceased their playing to make sure the elder Carrington didn't try anything mean with their father.

The Alchemist stiffly replied, "I am Akihito Neili."

"Who are your little ones?" James asked, pointing towards the monkey team, who glared at him.

"Sprx, Otto, Antauri, Gibson, Mandarin and Nova." Akihito answered with ease.

"Strange names for kids…" James said in a suspicious manner, "Where's their mother?"

Akihito almost choked on his coffee but replied with, "In all due respect, Mr. Carrington," He began as he stood up to clean the cup he was using before taking his seat, "I am both their mother and father."

"Rather odd, that you would have this many kids…by yourself." James suggested, trying to sound causal. Eleanor and Clayton breathed an "Ah, Gawd!" in a sigh.

"Is there a problem with our presence in your household, Mr. Carrington?" Akihito asked the elder Carrington flat out.

"No, no nothing like that…it's just that I was sorta expecting Clayton to bring home some random woman he met on Shuggazoom." James tried to clarify.

Clayton felt insulted that his own father would think of him as some airheaded playboy. The monkeys didn't take to the elder Carrington's attitude too well, hissing and flashing their canines dangerously behind his back. Frantically, Clayton ushered them to knock it off, which they reluctantly did.

"I think you should give your son more credit for his tastes than that, Mr. Carrington." Akihito responded, his voice having an angry edge to it.

"…Where's your wife?" James asked, glaring at the Alchemist.

"I am divorced, and have been for many years." Akihito answered with relative ease.

"Are they—your children-- the product of your former marriage?"

"Jesse, please, he's a guest of this house! Don't scare him off with your questions; he's not Clayton's fiancé!" Eleanor pleaded, dreading the eventual onslaught of her husband verses her guest. James complied and stood up to leave, looking at the Alchemist one more time.

"…This isn't over, Neili…not by a long shot." He warned the other man as he walked off. The monkeys scampered over to their father and hugged him. The Alchemist's eyes softened at his children.

"Al, I am so sorry about Pa." Clayton offered, gently touching the other man's shoulder, "He gets that way around people sometimes. He's so traditional." he sighed before the other man smiled.

"Yes, you'll have to forgive Jesse. He was raised to be suspicious about people that are single raising children. I suppose he feels that children ought to have two parents." Eleanor sighed.

"Your husband doesn't seem to care for me." Akihito sighed.

"I'll talk to him in the morning." Eleanor offered.

"You need not apologize for the elder Mr. Carrington. I understand where he is coming from**." **

"Thank you, Akihito. You boys better get some rest. Tomorrow's Physique, and that's when the outdoor winter fun begins! Goodnight, everyone."

"Good night, Elle."

"'Night, Ma!"

**XOXOXOX**


	3. Physique

**Special Warning:**

If you were looking for something **remotely** religious in pertaining to this fic, you are reading the wrong story. **This fic is NOT meant to insult Christianity or any other organized religion in any way shape or form**. If it's alright with you lot, I would prefer to LEAVE **canon** religion OUT of fanfiction. Anyways, don't make this thing a war about organized religion. We all have a different way of celebrating the month of December, please don't wreck the holidays for KoDraCan…please. I really don't want to have to ruin anyone's day by flaming you back. You know who you are…

**XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer:**

KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based literature intended for entertainment only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark.

**Claimer:**

KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional family of Clayton Carrington and any other alien species NOT found in the original fandom. These characters are KoDraCan creations and it should be understood that these characters are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon timeline.

**XOXOXOX**

**Warning:**

This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. _If you do not care to read of the following, then we kindly ask you __**not**__ read this story in the first place._ The following themes are:

Alternate Universe

Use of Foul Language

Out-Of-Characterness

Violence

Slight Slash

Slight Femme-slash

**XOXOXOX**

_**Physique**_

**XOXOXOX**

The next day was the day of Physique, where the Alsean people were outdoors and enjoying the snow. The Carrington Family was no exception, as Ashleigh was chasing Otto and Mandarin with clumps of snow. The little green monkey was astride his new friend, Lily, the lamb, whom he and Nova meet yesterday. Sprx had teamed up with the bossy human toddler, riding the one of the Carrington hunting dogs. Antauri looked on, sitting beside Beulah, the heifer he and Sprx met. Beulah would moo something to the black monkey, who would chatter in response. Antauri occasionally would wave to Akihito and Clayton, who were on the porch of the main house and babysitting as CJ and Eleanor were in the family business house taking care of the decorations for tonight's celebration. Will and Irma came to help cook, as they were the best cooks in their hometown. (Plus, Will wanted to see Akihito.)

"It appears that your niece and the monkeys have made friends." Akihito smiled, waving back at Antauri.

"Yeah…that's a good thing. Ash looks so cute playing in the snow with the boys…and it looks like Antauri's found some to discuss whatever he talks about with Beulah." Clayton smiled before looking around for the missing monkey, "Where's Nova?"

"Irma and Wilhelmina took her in the kitchen to teach her how to make something called 'Ransoan Galletas'."

"Oh, they're making cookies!"

"I should check on her…" Akihito offered, getting out of the chair he was in before Clayton grabbed his arm gently.

"Nonsense, Nova's in good hands Aki. Come on...I wanna show you something."

Cassandra-Jean and Eleanor had just returned to the main house.

"I'm gonna lie down now. All that dust in that old room made me sneeze a mountain top off!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Okay, Ma. Hey, CJ, Aki and I are stepping out for a bit. Can you watch the kids?"

"Alright, but come back soon, we're going into Gait Village for the Dance Festival."

"No sweat!" Clayton promised waving to the women as they parted ways. He dragged the surprised older man away into the side of the hose. Clayton made sure the coast was clear before he took flight in the air. He offered his hand to the Alchemist, who took it and held on to the younger man. They flew off in the sky, observing the land beneath them.

Back on the ground, Shelton had just returned from the party store and saw his wife teaching the boys and Ashleigh how to make a snowman. He sat his things on the ground and snuck behind her.

"Hey, honey…" Shelton smiled as he kissed CJ and hugged her, "I thought Clayton and his friend was watching the kids?"

"He and Akihito went off somewhere. I got the kids for now. " She smiled, "You got the stuff for the reception tonight?"

"Yep."

"Hi daddy!" Ash grinned, running up to her father and giving him a big hug.

"Hi, princess. You having fun with your new friends?"

"Yes, daddy. I like Mr. Neili's kids, but I wish Nova could play with us. She's scared of the snow." Ash pouted as the little ones nodded in agreement.

"Awww…well, why don't we join her in the kitchen with Auntie Irma?"

A chorus of agreement followed and together, they all wet back in the main house.

**XOXOXOX**

"Where are we going?!" The Alchemist asked as he and Clayton were airborne.

"To Tempest Hill. It's one of my favorite places on this planet."

"What in the devil lies on Tempest Hill?"

"What else, Aki? SNOW!" The younger man smiled.

As the men landed, Clayton was quick to scoop up a pile of snow, form a snowball and fling it at the Alchemist, hitting him in the face.

"What was THAT for!?" The angered older man asked.

"It's a snowball, Aki. You pile snow into a clump and fling it at people. Some of the best things about snow are having snowball fights." Clayton grinned as he formed more snowballs and took to the sky. A volley of snowballs rained on the poor Alchemist, who managed to dodge almost all of them.

"It if's a fight you want with an element of water, you're going to lose, my friend."

The Alchemist's eyes converted into blank irises, his body glowing with a blue aura. Raising his hands in the air, the snow around him swirled into the air and formed a snow cyclone. He performed graceful hand motions, the snow cyclone moving to his routine.

"Aw, crap." Clayton muttered before the cyclone came his way.

"Element of water: Frozen Whirlwind, SPIN!"

The cyclone engulfed the good Captain, making him fall into the snow.

"Where are you hiding?" The elder man looked in the snow, wondering where the good Captain was.

"I know you, Clayton. A mere snow cyclone isn't enough to stop you."

The younger man sprang forth from the snow and tackled the Alchemist, trying to pin him to the ground. A flurry of coats and snow could be seen as the men fought and flung snow at each other until they wore one another out and fell on the snowy ground, the younger man on top of the elder.

"You know…there's another reason why I love this place…"

"And why is that?"

"I had my first kiss here…" Clayton whispered as he leaned in and kissed him, tasting the snow on his lips. A visible swirl of snow surrounded the men as they embraced.

"Wow...did…did you just feel that?" The younger man gasped as he removed himself from the dazed elder.

"Er...we should return to the farm…I'm sure your family will look for you and I am getting worried about the monkeys." The embarrassed Alchemist replied as he got up and dusted the powder ff his coat, "I think we've played in the snow long enough."

"You just don't want to admit you had fun. But, I understand you missing your babies. Let's head back."

"Alright." The elder replied as they took to the sky again.

Later that afternoon, Clayton and Akihito returned from Tempest Hill making sure to land where no one could see them. They were surprised to find all the money cubs awaiting their arrival at the front porch, with Will holding Nova in her arms.

"Did we keep you waiting, my little ones?" Akihito laughed as they pounced on him and Clayton.

"Your little girl was resistant at first, but I think she liked making the cookies." Will laughed.

"Come on! Pa's already stared the hover van up! We're running on a schedule, people!" Shelton called out good-naturally.

The other quickly scampered into the craft outside.

**XOXOXOX**

The festival in Gait Village was unlike anything the Alchemist and future Hyperforce saw. From the entrance and within the town, exotic costumed dancers moved in sync with the haunting music. Rebecca and her dance troupe were in the main performance,_ The Story of Ransoa. _The actual performance began with seven elders sitting in a circle, facing away from the audience.

"Before Alsea became the planet he know it to be now," The elder men in the village began, "There was no one but the eternal snow sprit, Ransoa!"

That was Becky's cue. Dressed in a flowing white costume, she danced her way into the view of the audience kicking up snow with train of her skirt.

"Ransoa was a beautiful spirit! She danced!"

Becky began a slow-paced step, one she learned from Earth. Drums pounded to her beat.

"She danced!"

She sped up her step.

"And still she danced!"

Becky started a whole routine, drawing stares of awe as the snow beneath her formed a thin layer of powder, making her even more otherworldly alluring to behold. When she was done and the snow settled, she loudly declared "And yet, I dance for no one but my own!"

"She was lonely on Alsea. Then, one day, a metal star came to our world, interrupting her dance. Out from the metal star, came men."

A small group of dark-skinned men and women, dressed in fake furs and boots, trampled the snow with their stomps. The leader of the group approached Becky. Sprx began to snarl at this strange person that would dare harm his snow sprit. Nova whacked him across the head in jealousy.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I am!" The other dancers answered in chorus

"Who are you, to interrupt the dance of the snow spirit?"

"I am!"

"We are!"

A magnificent step movement began as the snow sprit and the being in furs tried to out dance the other. By the end of the routine, they were kneeling in the door, looking into one another's eyes with an unspoken attraction.

"I am : one no name, no home. I am different from you, yet the same. I am dark like the waters you bathe in yet light at the snow you dance in. I am: one no name, no home." The being in furs answered as he helped her to stand. The chorus was now kneeling.

"Then, I give you name of three. You come with nothing so I give you everything by calling you Matera. You dance in motion with me, I call you Physique. You are of sound mind that feels with his mind, I call you Menterna"

"And who, you are?"

"I too am one with no name, no home."

"We will call you…Ransoa."

"And so, " The elders concluded, "Was the formation of our most mysterious tradition on Alsea, The Beginning of Ransoa, and thus the beginning of our people."

The audience was in an uproar, cheering and applauding as Becky and the nameless group performed one last step routine and took a bow. The Carrington Clan was extremely proud of Rebecca and Akihito and the Hyperforce were impressed.

After the performance, everyone got ready to go home for there was a welcome party for the guests at Carrington Farms.

**XOXOXOX**

Say, Becky…who were those dancers? Irma asked Rebecca as the party was full swing. The young Carrington woman was still in her Dance Festival costume.

"My friends from Earth." Becky answered as the group of dark and fair skinned men and women waved at her.

You got them to come here?" Will asked her.

Becky began to blush, as Clayton walked up to her to congratulate her. "Well, my boyfriend--"

Wait, you have a boyfriend, and you didn't tell Ma and Pa?! Clayton gasped.

Becky began to panic. "I was gonna tell! Really!"

Irma came to a realization as she recalled the performance. "He was the one dancing with you, wasn't he? I saw the passion in your eyes as you two danced."

Rebecca blushed. "His name's Eric LeBeau. He's half Creole, half African. We've been dating since my last year of high school. He was a transfer student there. It'll be three years tomorrow.

"Congratulations!" Clayton smiled, happy for her baby sister.

"Thanks. But, please don't tell Mama and Daddy yet." She pleaded to the women and Clayton before she found Akihito being a wallflower in the corner, "Hey, Aki! How about a dance?"

"Forgive Me, Rebecca, but I'd rather not…I'm not a good dancer." Akihito said.

"Liar! You can so dance!" Clayton huffed, walking up and dragging him out the corner to that Becky could get a better look at him. "If you can dance at a freaking Winter Gala, you can dance with my sister." He whispered.

"…Fine, I'll dance to one song." The Alchemist whispered, taking Becky's hand.

Everyone was having a great time, dancing to the songs on the old jukebox, signing Ransoan carols and being in awe when Will and Irma performed a duet, Irma on the old piano and Will singing.

During the middle of the song, Will called out for Akihito."Come on Aki! Join us! You know the words!"

The embarrassed Alchemist tried to decline the offer, but when Eleanor batted her eyes and Clayton pleaded, he cave in and joined his former schoolmate. Much to everyone's surprise, he was actually a good singer to boot. The little kids were dancing to the song and even cheering the threesome on. Irma felt slightly intimidated by his presence, but Wilhelmina was always at her side as they performed. After the big finished, everyone was either laughing or applauding.

Everyone but Jesse, who was watching the three in a corner.

**XOXOXOX**


	4. The Morning Fight

**Special Warning:**

If you were looking for something **remotely** religious in pertaining to this fic, you are reading the wrong story. **This fic is NOT meant to insult Christianity or any other organized religion in any way shape or form**. If it's alright with you lot, I would prefer to LEAVE **canon** religion OUT of fanfiction. Anyways, don't make this thing a war about organized religion. We all have a different way of celebrating the month of December, please don't wreck the holidays for KoDraCan…please. I really don't want to have to ruin anyone's day by flaming you back. You know who you are…

**XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer:**

KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based literature intended for entertainment only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark.

**Claimer:**

KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional family of Clayton Carrington and any other alien species NOT found in the original fandom. These characters are KoDraCan creations and it should be understood that these characters are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon timeline.

**XOXOXOX**

**Warning:**

This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. _If you do not care to read of the following, then we kindly ask you __**not**__ read this story in the first place._ The following themes are:

Alternate Universe

Use of Foul Language

Out-Of-Characterness

Violence

Slight Slash

Slight Femme-slash

**XOXOXOX**

_**The Morning Fight**_

**XOXOXOX**

It was sunrise of the third day, Menterna. CJ and Shelton were still sleeping; their daughter had spent the remainder of night hanging out with the monkeys and slept in the room with them, sharing a bed with Nova. Clayton was so hammered from drinking he passed out in Akihito's bed, much to the displeasure of the perfectly sober Alchemist. He found a way to get used to the sudden extra body when the younger man snuggled up to him. Rebecca was snoring in Clayton's guest room, tossing and turning ever so often. Irma and Will were passed out in the living room of the man house, their arms wrapped around one another. Jesse was drunk in the galley, making himself miserable. Elle walked into the room with a smile on her face, ready to make breakfast.

"Boy, that was fun last night!" She chirped as he got out the eggs from the refrigerator.

"I don't like him" Her husband huffed, determined to break her happy mood. Eleanor looked at her husband in disbelief.

"Jesse…have you been drinking again?" She asked him.

"I don't like him, Elle!" He sadly huffed, throwing the bottle away in the trash compact.

"Yes you have…Jesse; you don't like anyone that's not from this planet." Eleanor sighed, getting her husband some aspirin and a hot cup of water.

"Elle, I can understand him bringing some girl here, but a single man with children?!"

."The times have changed, Jesse." She sighed, "Now drink, mister."

James reluctantly did so "I'm telling ya, it's not right for those little kids to be without a mother." Jesse sighed, sounding more heartbroken than bitter. Eleanor was miffed.

"Irma and I were raised by our mother alone and you never had an issue with that!"

"That was different! You girls…had a tough time. You came out alright…your sister was never right in the head."

The woman in question came through the archway, leaning against it and staring the other man down. Wilhelmina was right behind her to make sure she was in control.

"Oh you go to hell." Irma declared, "Don't you dare say that there's something ELSE wrong with Clayton! That's what made him run away to begin with!"

"Irma, please, I can handle this."

"No, sis, you can't. He was 13, Jesse. He needed your understanding and love, and you turned your back on him!"

"She's right, Jesse. He's our son."

"Don't you think I know that?! I've felt guilty about it for years. The problem is NOT with Clayton; it's that…that warlock he's with."

"Don't start that 'warlock' shit again, Jesse." Irma warned him

"You shut the hell up, Irma."

"Have you ever considered that MAYBE Clayton is actually DOING something with his life other than chasing skirts?!"

Jess rose from his seat, shaking his head as if everyone had turned against him. "Three children…I've raised three children, and one of 'em brings a divorced, single father that performs demonic magic into our home."

"I bet if it was Becky you wouldn't complain!" Irma retorted.

"I don't want any of my children around someone like that!"

"Oh Gods help us all…Elle, cover your ears: You listen here, they ain't kids no more. They're adults now and they can do whatever the hell they want with their lives, Clayton included. Now, you will not sit here and insult a guest of my sister's home. You're gonna grin and bear it, just like you grinned and bared Shelton and Becky dating in senior high school!"

"I'd like to see you try and make me Irma. Unlike the other women in my life, I have no qualms taking YOU on in a fight."

"GLADLY!"

"IRMA, NO!" Will called out as she tried to restrain her. Alas, Irma was too infuriated and broke free. Seizing Jesse by the arms and bending it in a very painful way. Jessed retaliated by kicking her and putting her in a headlock.

"IRMA!"

"JESSE! GET OFF MY SISTER!"

"Did…did we come at a bad time?" Akihito asked as he and the children were standing there, poking their heads from behind Akihito. Clayton, Rebecca, CJ, and Shelton were also present. Jesse and Irma separated themselves and glared at one another.

"Pa…Auntie…what the hell is going on here?" Clayton asked.

"Everyone, I think this matter concerns just Clayton."

"Yeah…We'll…we'll be in the other house, them" Shelton nodded, taking Ash in his arms and leaving. CJ and Rebecca followed, ushering the monkeys away from the archway. Akihito was the last to leave, reluctantly. Clayton crossed his arms.

"I want Akihito out of this estate. I ain't got anything against his kids, but he has to leave." Jesse said as calmly as he could.

"Why?!" The young Carrington demanded.

"You father thinks he's a warlock." Irma huffed.

"Aw, fuck." Clayton sighed, smacking his hand on his forehead. "I knew this was gonna happen."

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Jesse asked.

"Pa, it's called alchemy, not sorcery. He's an alchemist. I'm…" The young man began.

"Oh no! I knew this was gonna happen!" Jesse lamented, "I've driven my son to be a--"

"I'm a superhero." Clayton quickly clarified. Now there was no avoiding the truth form his father now.

"…What?" Jesse asked.

"I've been using my powers to protect Shuggazoom. That…and I'm a millionaire and the owner of one the largest industrial corporations on the planet. "

"Elle…did…did you know all of this?"

"I knew about Clayton using his powers for good, and that he was well off. I didn't tell you because you would have ostracized him about forgetting where he came from and called him out on everything under the sun. He asked me not to tell you." Elle said, reluctantly.

"…If that's the case, how does HE add up in this?"

"He trained me after I graduated from business school. He helped me control my powers. You know, Pa? He was the reason I even considered coming back here. I'm sorry, but if he leaves, I leave." The young man sighed, turning around to face the Alchemist.

"Clayton, I'll leave. Irma offered me a place to stay." He assured the younger man, before turning to the others, "I am heartily sorry that my presence bothered you so greatly. I never meant to cause any complications. I will gather my children and leave. For all it's worth, I thank you for your hospitality and kindness."

"Akihito…" Will sobbed as he left the galley. Clayton was hurt, looking into the saddened eyes of his best friend. Fury was aimed at his father.

"Congratulations, Pa. You just destroyed any chance of reconciliation. I can't believe I dragged my friend here just you would insult him. After all this time, I should have known it was hopeless. Ma, I know you want things to be as they used to, but they won't. I'm sorry."

"Clayton, please." Eleanor pleaded.

"Fine! Leave with him if it you think it's the right thing to do!"

Clayton left the kitchen furious, trying to hide the tears I his eyes. Coming back to Alsea was a mistake after all, he thought. The last sound was of the front door slamming.

"Clayton--"

"No, Elle—let him do. Your stupid sister's right about one thing: He's an adult now. He's far from me."

"How can you say that, Jesse?! He's still OUR son! Oh, forget you!! I'm doing what I should have done: I'm going after our son!" Eleanor sobbed, getting her coat and running out the door.

"Elle, wait!"

"I think you've done enough damage for one day, James." Will sighed as she went after her leaving Jesse and Irma to glare at one another.

**XOXOXOX**


	5. Fight With the Firestarter

**Special Warning:**

If you were looking for something **remotely** religious in pertaining to this fic, you are reading the wrong story. **This fic is NOT meant to insult Christianity or any other organized religion in any way shape or form**. If it's alright with you lot, I would prefer to LEAVE **canon** religion OUT of fanfiction. Anyways, don't make this thing a war about organized religion. We all have a different way of celebrating the month of December, please don't wreck the holidays for KoDraCan…please. I really don't want to have to ruin anyone's day by flaming you back. You know who you are…

**XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer:**

KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based literature intended for entertainment only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark.

**Claimer:**

KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional family of Clayton Carrington and any other alien species NOT found in the original fandom. These characters are KoDraCan creations and it should be understood that these characters are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon timeline.

**XOXOXOX**

**Warning:**

This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. _If you do not care to read of the following, then we kindly ask you __**not**__ read this story in the first place._ The following themes are:

Alternate Universe

Use of Foul Language

Out-Of-Characterness

Violence

Slight Slash

Slight Femme-slash

**XOXOXOX**

_**Fight with the Firestarter**_

**XOXOXOX**

He had no idea how long he had been flying. After the blow-up at the house, he stormed into the guest house, packed his things. Shelton and CJ had guess what happened and tried to convince him to stay. He told them he couldn't stay and promised to see Ashleigh on her birthday. Becky pleaded the hardest, but her voice fell on deaf ears as he threw his luggage in the den and angrily declared that although he loved his siblings he needed them to back off and let him go off by himself.

He was back on Tempest Hill, landing near the gazebo and sitting on the cold marble seating and trying to calm down. Alas, tears of frustration were threatening to come through as he tried to wipe them away with one hand. He was so immersed with his thoughts, he found someone hitting beside and him and gently placing his hands on his free hand. He was surprised to find Akihito beside him.

"Clayton…"

The younger man tried to force a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Aki. If I knew Pa was gonna act like that, I wouldn't have dragged you here. God, I'm an idiot. I didn't mean for all that to happen."

He looked at his elder friend, his voice betraying that there was more to his past than he let on "I didn't think people…still thought alchemists were witches."

"I'm used to an accusation like that." Akihito sighed.

"As I am."

The young man turned to see that Will was outside the gazebo.

"…Will…you're an alchemist, too?"

"Yes. Akihito and I were schoolmates both in Shuggazoom Cram Academy and in the Order of the Veron Mystics."

"I knew the Mystics had to be mixed up in this…Does Auntie know?"

"She encouraged me to use m powers after my older brother was lynched here."

"My Gods!" Akihito gasped. Wilhelmina took the courage to approach the men.

"Certainly as a child you remember Iola, don't you, Clayton?" She asked.

The young man grew frantic, backing against the wall of the gazebo. His dark childhood memory was surfacing through.

"I was 12 years old! Will, I swear, I didn't know they were gonna kill him!"

The Alchemist was certainly surprised at the latest development in this tragic memory. He felt he needed to calm his friend down.

"Clayton, calm down…start from the beginning."

The young man sat down and buried his hands in his face.

"I was twelve years old when I discovered I had super powers. I was taught that people that have mutant powers didn't belong. So I concealed them, that is, until the day that I broke a window in this guy's house while playing baseball. Everyone was scared of him because he lived alone. Pa dragged me out there and made me work to pay for the window. When I laid eyes o him, I knew I was gonna like him. Turned out, he wasn't an old man after all. Alchemy hid the scars he got in a war. He was pretty young. It was the first time I saw alchemy. He told me all about his life before coming to Alsea, his adventures. It wasn't long before Shelton, Becky, CJ...all of us kids were sprucing up his house and learning how to cook. He loved to cook all sorts of things. He was the only person, besides Shell and Becky that knew I had powers. I took for granted that he would always be there for us."

"That was my big brother, alright. He loved children." Will reminisced, sitting behind Akihito.

"When I turned 13, everything went to Hell. Ma and Pa started arguing almost all the time. Pa suddenly didn't like the idea of us kids hanging around Iola. He… Pa, I mean…he grew so cold. He gathered a mob of pissed off parents and fanatics and marched up to his house, demanding that he stop 'corrupting' us, whatever the hell that meant. The adults thought the guy was a pedophile, since they saw an old man hanging around their kids and being their friend. Pa forbade us from seeing him ever again. I was devastated so much I started bonding with Auntie Irma. Pa got pissed off at that, too. Then, one day, it happened."

"What happened?" The alchemists asked.

"I used my powers to save my class on a school trip from a faulty bridge. Everyone, including my parents was there to see it. People were screaming, running away from me. I flew off to Iola's and hid. He comforted me and told me that everything was going to be alright. But it got worse! Three nights later, a mob searching for me trashed his house, dragged us out and beat him half to death. I tried to stop them, but they held me back. They tied him up, gassed him and burned him under the pretenses of kidnap and rape! I spent 72 hours convincing doctors I wasn't raped!"

"You poor man…" Wilhelmina sympathized as she tried to get close to him. Clayton simply moved away from her.

"I blame myself for his death, even now. But…that wasn't all. What made me run away was when I got back home. I never saw Pa so furious in my life. He just kept asking why. Why was I just a bother? Why would I mourn for the lost of a sick pervert? I told him Iola was more of a father than he ever would be and ran. I ran for hours until I made it to the city on the other side of the planet. I made a little money and took the spacecraft to Shuggazoom. I left this place never wanting to come back."

"And it's only recently that you've tried to deal with this part of your life." Akihito realized. "I cannot imagine that this was the dark secret that you've held on to for so long. No one should endure that kind of burden by themselves."

"I know it's late to say it, Will, but I…I'm sorry."

"No, Clayton….thank you." She said at last, hugging him. Clayton pulled away, bewildered that Wilhelmina was thanking him and not lashing out at him like he deserved.

"Thank me?! Thank me for WHAT?! I let them kill you brother! I had the power to save him!"

"You told the truth about my brother, something I had been searching for so long. You will eventually find peace within your heart to let go of the past." Will assured him.

Clayton tried to run out the gazebo so that no one saw him cry. Akihito was right behind him to try to catch his arm.

"Al, please, let me go."

"There's no shame in allowing someone to see them hurt. You can't hate yourself for what happened to you as a child! You didn't ask to have super powers! No one asks to have certain gifts when they are born. You certainly can't spent the rest of your life wondering if you could have! Whether or not you saw any reconcile with what you just said to Wilhelmina, you gave someone their peace of mind.

Please, Clayton…look at me."

"I'm fucking fine!"

"Please…don't lie to me."

"Just…leave me alone."

He fell on his knees in the snow, broke down and sobbed. Akihito was right in the snow to hold him. He had never seen the younger man cry. It scared him to realize this ate at his lover's mind for so long. Will was silent for the longest time, observing the men, worried for Clayton. She chose to embrace him along with Akihito. As the threesome sat in the snow, another presence came in the snow.

"Clayton!" Eleanor called out form the distance.

"Ma?" The young hero gasped before she hugged him.

"Clayton…Thank God you're alright…I thought you left…like last time."

"I can't go back to the house, Ma." Clayton said plainly.

"Darlin, I'm not asking you to." Eleanor sighed, still hugging her son.

"Forgive my intrusion, Elle, but why is it that you stay with Mr. Carrington."

"…Because I love him. And I know he's sorry."

"Eleanor, for as long as I've known you… you deserve better."

"I'm leaving, Ma. It was nice seeing you, Shell and Becky again."

"Everyone! Everyone!" Irma came on the hover van as full speed, calling for the foursome on the hill.

"Irma...what's wrong?" Will asked her as she pulled up. After a few minutes of panicked breathing, Irma managed to choke out, "There's a Firestarter attacking…it's out of control!"

WHAT?! We got to help." Clayton declared

"It's worse than that! It's…it's at the farm as we speak."

"THE MONKEYS!" Clayton and Akihito panicked.

"Monkeys…what monkeys?" Elle asked. However, Clayton flew off, with Akihito close behind him. Irma and Will got in the hover van.

"Now's a good time than ever, sis!" Irma nodded to Elle as she took the wheel and drove off. Elle took a deep breath and ran after the van, gaining enough speed o become airborne. She soon managed to catch up to the men, who were beyond shocked to see that Eleanor Carrington was in the air.

"MA?!"

"There's no time to explain, boys!! She called out as she pointed up head.

"That's Cassandra-Jean!" Akihito realized as he saw CJ frantically waving her hands in the air as a gigantic, crimson, tripod monster was stalking about the place. Half of the Carrington Farms were either burned or trampled on.

"What is that thing?!"

"It's an Alsean Firestarter!"

" I though those things were extinct!"

"Wait?! Where's everyone else?!"

"CJ! Are you alright?!" Elle asked her as she landed. CJ was already in a panic, sobbing for her husband and daughter.

"Cassandra-Jean…what happened? And where's everyone else?!"

"After you all left, we heard screaming in the galley. That thing, " CJ began as she pointed to the monster, "tore a hole through the kitchen. Shell tried to ward it off, but he got hurt. Jesse's looking for him. We tried to hide the kids as best we could."

"Where's Becky?!"

"Rallying her friends against that thing!"

Becky was already airborne, keeping the monster from attacking the guest house. The youngest Carrington female had the creature by the lasso while the Earthlings were shooting bullets and throwing rocks at it.

"Becky, too?!"

"Are those Earthlings CRAZY?! Firestarters EAT lead for a light snack, their weapons won't do them any good."

"It's a distraction nonetheless! We have to find the others!"

Out from the wreckage of the vehicle containment unit of the farm house was Jesse. He was on his hovercraft, taking Ashleigh, the badly wounded Shelton and the monkeys away from harm. Sadly, the Alsean Firestarter saw that his potential breakfast was getting away a swung one claw, hitting Jesse and throwing him out the hovercraft. The vehicle swerved out of control, as it had no driver to power it.

"NO!" Akihito shouted. He used his alchemy to safely guide the hovercraft away from the second house and rushed to see if the children were alright. Frightened monkey cubs hugged him. Ash was sobbing.

"It's alright, little one. I'm here to help!" Akihito explain as he got her and Shelton out of the hover craft.

"Please, Mr. Neili. Please help my daddy!" Ashleigh pleaded, tugging on the folds of his coat. Akihito knelt down and ruffled the hair of the girl and concentrated on healing her father. His concentration, much to the horror of the children, was wrecked when the monster used its tail as a bullwhip and landed a heavy blow to Akihito.

"MR. NEILI!" Becky called out. The lasso snapped and she was hurled into the business house. Two of Becky's friends lured the children out of harm's way. One carried Shelton away. Clayton and her friends were thrown in various directions as the monster summoned a visible energy field. Elle took the distraught CJ in her arms and flew into safety. Irma and Will arrived in time to leap out the van as it collided with the monster. They were given the same treatment as the Alchemist. Will landed in the snow in front of the house, practically delivered to the monster on a silver platter. Irma hadn't recovered in time from the explosion and was unconscious near one of Rebecca's friends.

The monster made its way towards Irma, only to be attacked by a snow cyclone. As the creature turned around to block the cyclone; Akihito had flown in and scooped up Will away from harm. Now enraged, the monster went after Irma. Clayton thankfully recovered and blocked the monster from attacking his aunt. He picked her up and met up with Akihito and Will. Rebecca was airborne again, landing punches on the creature as the Shuggazoomian men took the women to safety. Rebecca was once again knocked about, but the strange from before came to her aid and rescued her befor he landed on the ground.

"HEY, UGLY!"

The pissed-off Firestarter looked at an enraged Clayton.

"What do YOU want, Outcast?" The clearly female monster asked him, halting her assault.

Clayton exchanged a volley of punches with the Firestarter before she flung her sharpest legs at him.

"CLAYTON!" Elle and Akihito called out.

The young man crashed into the barn, but was on his feet again. "It'll take a lot more that you to get rid of me."

"Why, Outcast?! Why did you return to this place?!" The monster asked.

"Outcast…why does she refer to him as Outcast?"

"That was a name for people different than the norm….like us." Irma sighed, "It applied to non-humanoid beings as well as humanoids"

"Wait…I know that voice…Clayton gasped, "I know you!"

"You should, Outcast! I was but a mere hatchling when we met." The Firestarter declared, "We were introduced by the being known as Devine, Iola Devine."

"I…I remember you…Karin…"The young man gasped.

"You were…Clay-Ton…" She said slowly.

"Why are you attacking my family, Karin?! I thought Firestarters were peaceful beings of this planet that wanted nothing to do with normal humanoids! This…this isn't like you!"

"Things have changed since your departure, Outcast."

"Clayton! I was wrong!" Jesse screamed from the pile of wreckage.

"WHAT?!"

I know it's not the time. But I was wrong twenty years ago! I was wrong this Ransoa! I WAS WRONG!"

"Shut-up, you mass murderer!" Karin bellowed, smacking the elder Carrington with her back leg.

"PA! Karin, knock it off or I'm gonna have to hurt you for real! I still have to get you for hurting my siblings.

"Oh, bugger off, Outcast, your siblings will live. This..scum on the other hand…

"JESSE!!" Elle called out, trying to rush to protect her husband.

"No, Elle! Let Clayton handle this."

"Aki, what are you"

"She has a voice and a rational mind, therefore she can reason. Clayton won't let anything happen to anyone if he can help it."

"It was because of this man twenty years ago…your friends murdered the person that protected our habitat that we lived in! We didn't bother you selfish humans until you killed the one human that cared about our kind!"

"…I'm sorry." Jesse said.

"SORRY!? Your apologizes are twenty years too late, James Carrington. You and your family will suffer that same wrath that my family felt when you descend upon our scared ground!" Karin sobbed.

"No! Please…I'll do anything! Just hurt my family or anyone else! They don't deserve to suffer for my actions! "

Jesse stood up to face Karin.

"These years…all these years...that horrible day cost me my son. If I had been a more understanding father, he would have turned out better. If I had associated with different people, none of that would have ever happened. I didn't burn your brother, Wilhelmina, but I led them to him! I might as well had tied him up and lit the matches myself."

"Your crimes drove those same heretics to drive us off our land! Iola Devine was the only being that was keeping us from your kind!" She shrieked, her voice filled with grief.

"I'll pay for everything I did! Just don't destroy my family!"

"So be it! You will die—AAAAAAH!"

Karin was stunned to find that Clayton was holding her legs to the point of rupture. She was in pain.

"Becky! If you can hear me, get Pa out of here. Aki, see to my family"

"This has to end, Karin. What good will more killing do?! The townspeople will only hunt you down. This is a vicious cycle that has to stop."

"Why, Outcast?! Why will you defend this scum?! He feared you! He lead them to Devine's home and held you down! Those bastards rounded us up like sheep and used the reclaimed of our fallen clan members to start that fire!"

"He's my father, an asshole at the best, but he's still my father and he deserves another chance. Just like you do."

"What can YOU do, Outcast?"


	6. Terms of Negotiations

**Special Warning:**

If you were looking for something **remotely** religious in pertaining to this fic, you are reading the wrong story. **This fic is NOT meant to insult Christianity or any other organized religion in any way shape or form**. If it's alright with you lot, I would prefer to LEAVE **canon** religion OUT of fanfiction. Anyways, don't make this thing a war about organized religion. We all have a different way of celebrating the month of December, please don't wreck the holidays for KoDraCan…please. I really don't want to have to ruin anyone's day by flaming you back. You know who you are…

**XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer:**

KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based literature intended for entertainment only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark.

**Claimer:**

KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional family of Clayton Carrington and any other alien species NOT found in the original fandom. These characters are KoDraCan creations and it should be understood that these characters are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon timeline.

**XOXOXOX**

**Warning:**

This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. _If you do not care to read of the following, then we kindly ask you __**not**__ read this story in the first place._ The following themes are:

Alternate Universe

Use of Foul Language

Out-Of-Characterness

Violence

Slight Slash

Slight Femme-slash

**XOXOXOX**

_**Terms of Negotiations**_

**XOXOXOX**

"I'm not just a pretty face, Karin…I'm a negotiator. I know someone that can get your home back and make sure that land developers stay out. I can promise you that."

"Who?" The Firestarter asked, crossing her arms.

"Adrianna Jackson. She's a animal activist that'll fight for your land."

"You're right about one thing, Outcast. Violence is not the answer. It won't undo what those bastards did to us. I'm no better than the people that killed him."

Clayton released Karin, making sure to break her appendages in a way so that she wouldn't be able to fight with them. She transformed into a more humanoid version of herself, and collapsed in the snow.

**XOXOXOX**

"I've never met a man that was so interesting…so fascinating." A snow-haired dark-skinned woman remarked t her date as he poured her more wine.

"And I have never been in the company of a more beautiful woman." He replied, taking a sip from his glass.

Tobias and Snow Tigress were at the posh five-star restaurant, The Secret Gardens. It was their second date and already, romance had blossomed between the two. Snow Tigress was out of her namesake costume and wearing an extravagant white gown. Tobias in turn, was in a nice slate-colored suit.

"Tobias?" She began as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Adrianna?"

"After Captain Shuggazoom returns from Alsea, I would like to see you again."

"I would like that as well. I should thank Clayton after all." The butler chuckled.

"Yes, the man actually did a good thing romantic wise." Adrianna laughed.

Adrianna's Ranger League Galaxy communicator went off. Thankfully the couple was in a personal booth, so no one would know their secret.

"Oh, damn…just when I was actually having fun…oh, it's only Clayton." The heroine sighed as she situated the holo-projector.

"Great…I'll never hear the end of this…" Tobias moaned to himself.

Back on Alsea, Becky's friends and the villagers of Gait Village were busy repairing the Carrington Farm. Otto and Antauri were taking care of their livestock friends, whom were shook up by the attack. There in full view was Clayton, whose head was turned to his right. "Aki, you owe me fifty bucks. I told you they were gonna hook up."

"Oh shut-up!" The voice off screen replied.

"Oh…hi, Clay. Enjoying the family?" Adrianna sighed.

"Enjoying my strong, handsome butler?" Clayton smirked.

"What do you want, Clayton?" The heroine asked, fully annoyed.

"Adrianna…what kind of organization deals with habitat restoration for Alsean Firestarters?

"The Flame Habitat organization, why?" She asked.

"…Ms Jackson." Karin replied, timidly behind Clayton.

"That's a-" Adrianna gasped.

"Yeah…" Clayton sighed.

"She…she's beautiful…"

"She needs your help, Adrianna." Clayton pleaded.

"Nothing needs to be said. I'll start first thing in the morning."

"Thanks again, Adrianna. I'll leave you and Toby alone now." Clayton laughed as Adrianna huffed,

"Gone, pervert!" and turned off the communicator.

Tobias sighed and shrugged. "That man…"

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

**XOXOXOX**

The repairs were complete in less than five hours. The family thanked everyone for the repairs and treating the wounded. Karin looked at Jesse one last time.

"Will you…will you forgive me for attacking you?"

"The question is…will you forgive us?" Jesse asked.

"Perhaps…You should see to your family, as I should see to mine." She sighed before transforming into her tripod form and stalking away. Jesse passed out in the snow.

"Shelton?! Are you alright?!" CJ asked as she embraced her husband. Ashleigh was right behind her.

"I am…thanks to Clayton' friend." Shelton laughed.

"DADDY!" Ashleigh sobbed in her father's arms.

"Princess!"

"I…I wasn't scared, not one bit!"

"Well, I'm proud of you, Ash."

You okay, Becky?" The stranger from before asked Rebecca as they were walking hand-in-hand.

"I'm fine, Eric. Thank You for protecting my family." She smiled.

"You know I would do anything for you."

"Cornball." She laughed, kissing him.

"Yeah…but I'm your cornball." He grinned.

"Irma!"

Will!"

The two women embraced each other tightly, sobbing.

"I thought you were--" Irma began.

"And I thought you were--" Will began.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not talk, okay?" Irma laughed as she hugged her once again.

"Jesse?! Jesse?! Honey, wake up!" Elle pleaded as she tried to rouse her husband.

"Pa…" The older children gasped.

Everyone rushed to see if Jesse was alright. Akihito nodded to Will and combined their remaining power to revive Jesse. He opened his eyes.

"JESSE!"Eleanor sobbed as she hugged her husband.

"PA!"

"Hey, everyone…sorry I scared ya."He laughed.

"Pa…you saved Ash and Mr. Neili's children from the Firestarter." Shelton pointed out.

"Mr. Carrington…I want to thank you for saving my children." Akihito bowed in respect. Jesse sat up in the medical cot and stood up.

"Can't let down children…even if they're raised by one parent."

"Pa...thank Shuggazoom…" Clayton sighed.

"Clayton…what I was telling her…I meant every word. I can't even begin to apologize for everything I've done. I can't beg for your forgiveness…" Jesse began before his son hugged him.

"You don't need to, Pa. You're still my father." Clayton sobbed. Jesse returned his son's hug. Shelton held CJ and Eric held Becky. When they parted, Jesse embraced his wife, kissing her passionately.

"Elle…darling, I'm so sorry…I know how much you wanted this family to be together and I fucked up once again."

"You're not perfect, Jesse…"

"Forgive me, Elle. I only hope that it ain't too late."

"I already have." Elle sobbed

"Eewww, grown-up romance!" Ashleigh huffed. The little monkeys huffed in agreement.

**XOXOXOX**


	7. Reasons To Be

**Special Warning:**

If you were looking for something **remotely** religious in pertaining to this fic, you are reading the wrong story. **This fic is NOT meant to insult Christianity or any other organized religion in any way shape or form**. If it's alright with you lot, I would prefer to LEAVE **canon** religion OUT of fanfiction. Anyways, don't make this thing a war about organized religion. We all have a different way of celebrating the month of December, please don't wreck the holidays for KoDraCan…please. I really don't want to have to ruin anyone's day by flaming you back. You know who you are…

**XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer:**

KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based literature intended for entertainment only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark.

**Claimer:**

KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional family of Clayton Carrington and any other alien species NOT found in the original fandom. These characters are KoDraCan creations and it should be understood that these characters are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon timeline.

**XOXOXOX**

**Warning:**

This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. _If you do not care to read of the following, then we kindly ask you __**not**__ read this story in the first place._ The following themes are:

Alternate Universe

Use of Foul Language

Out-Of-Characterness

Violence

Slight Slash

Slight Femme-slash

**XOXOXOX**

_**Reasons to Be…**_

**XOXOXOX**

"Mr. Neili…" Jesse asked the Alchemist as the sun was setting on the final day of Ransoa. They were standing on the porch of the newly built main house.

"Yes?"

"I was a little hard on you for being a… an alchemist." Jesse admitted.

"That's putting it mildly." Akihito muttered dryly. Jesse gave him a pleading look.

"This family owes you their lives. I included."

The bearded man shrugged slightly. "Well, as your wife said, I am a part of this clan for Ransoa."

"You know, Akihito, I never got the last day, but after everything that happened, I finally understand what it means. I just hope that I can spend the rest of my days a changed man for the better. Akihito, you and your children are welcome here, always. That's from the bottom of my heart." Jesse smiled, standing his hand. Akihito smiled slightly and took it.

"Thank you, Mr.--"

"No no, it's Jesse, son-in-law."

"S-son-in-law?!" The Alchemist choked out.

"Oh come on! I may be old, but I'm not blind." Jesse laughed, "I know full and well about how close you two really are. You can't pull a fast one on a father that's walked in on his children making out with other people; thought the whole snow cyclone thing was original…"

Jesse walked away with a smile on his face as poor Akihito blushed.

Back inside the main house, Clayton was telling Ashleigh about some of the adventures he had as Captain Shuggazoom with Antauri on his shoulder and Ashleigh in his lap. Will was reading a storybook to Nova and Otto not far from where Clayton was sitting. Irma was demonstrating the perfect right hook to a stuffed hay doll to an impressed Mandarin and Elle was busying teaching Gibson how to decorate Ransoan Galletas.

"Now little guy, you have to make sure that you add the icing in there in small drops, or it's goanna look strange."

Gibson nodded and followed Eleanor's advice, making his first, decorated cookie.

Eleanor cooed "That's very good for your first time, Gibson."

"Uncle Clayton, tell me one more story!" Ashleigh begged, tugging on his clothes.

"Come on, Princess, Uncle Clayton has to go to bed. He has a long flight ahead of him in the morning, like we do." Shelton sighed.

"You're just jealous, Shell." CJ laughed.

" Okay, okay…one more story and then you go to bed." Clayton promised as he hugged his niece.

"Awww…alright." The human toddler pouted.

"Akihito?" Irma began as she ruffled Mandarin's head. The little orange tyrant tried to hide the blush on his face.

"Yes, Irma?"

"I'm glad I met you and your children."

"I'm glad I met you as well."

"And…I'm glad you helped Will find the truth about her brother. In hindsight, you did more for Will than I ever could."

"You're wrong about that, Irma. I believed what helped my old childhood friend was the fact that she had someone that was there to fully embrace who she is. That someone is you."

"R-Really? Well, I admit I was a little jealous yesterday at the party. You being her old pal form school and coming from the same backgrounds…I mean, knowing alchemy." She sighed.

"Well, Irma, I can assure you that Wilhelmina and I were always friends. I certainly enjoy that relationship with her. There is someone else that has captured my heart."

Irma laughed, sounding relieved, "Well, in that fact, you continue to take care of Clay for us."

"That I can promise you." Akihito laughed as Becky dragged her boyfriend from the archway, the poor man looking scared. Everyone stopped whatever activity that they had been occupied with and acknowledged the couple."

Ma, Daddy..this is my boyfriend, Eric LeBeau." Rebecca proudly stated.

"Nice to meet you, young man." Eleanor said, hugging the young man.

"It's a pity you didn't stay with us the first two days of Ransoa, but I'm glad you and your friends helped us out today. You're a very brave young man for sticking around." James grinned, shaking his hand. Eric was more than eager to retune the notion.

"Thank You, Mr. and Mrs. Carrington." Eric smiled.

"No, thank you, Eric…and, call us Jesse and Elle, would ya?" James offered.

The family and guests spent the remainder of the night in one another's company, simply glad that for one in all the years on the farm, the family was together. As James and Eleanor's children settled down for the night, Layton couldn't help but play a visit to Akihito's room. He snuck in, only to find that he wasn't in. He found him tucking the monkeys in and placing one of Ashleigh's dolls in the human toddler's possession. The younger man's heart melted as he placed a gentle peck on Nova's forehead and whispered to each monkey cub that he loved them.

"You re a natural father, Aki." Clayton smiled as he leaned against the archway of the children's room. The elder man stood up and crossed his arms in an easy-going manner.

"Clayton?"

"What's up?"

"In all my years of travel, I've never been more surprised than on this trip. I must admit feeling rather frightened at the aspect of meeting your family, but meeting them and spending time with them, seeing how you're able to just…well, be at ease….I'm…envious."

"You don't need to be…"

"Well, my immediate family wasn't outspoken as your aunt and younger sister and certainly didn't refer to one another in an endearing manner. However, my family is another story completely…one, I might share with you one day." Akihito offered as they walked out of the room.

"Until then, you can adopt mine." Clayton laughed.

"Har, har, Clayton Carrington."

"Thank you." The young hero sighed.

"For what?"

"For being here with me. For being here…for me. And…the obvious stuff like saving my family."

"You salvaged the relationship between you and your family by yourself. That had nothing to do with my help."

"It had everything to do with you. Without you, I wouldn't have dealt with it. Thank you, Akihito."

"You're giving me far too much-mmmph!"

That was the last coherent defense the Alchemist had before Clayton pinned him again the wall and kissed him. As they looked in one another's eyes a slightly rude cough came from behind them.

"Do what we do, boys; save it for when you get home." CJ laughed, making Akihito push Clayton away in embarrassment and Clayton groan in disappointment.

**XOXOXOX**

The next day at the space port was a sad one for the Carrington Clan. There was no shortage of crying and 'I'll miss you' and 'It was so good to meet/see you again' between the Alseans, Earthlings and Shuggazoomians.

"Oh, I'll miss you all so much!" Elle sobbed as he hugged her children one last time.

"We'll miss you too, Ma." Becky sighed, as he hugged her back. She knelt down and gave each little child and monkey cub a hug. When it got to Sprx's turn, he stole a kiss from Becky, making her blush and Nova cringe.

"You little sneaky Casanova!" Becky laughed. No doubt Nova was thinking something more insulting beyond the young woman's words.

"I do hope you'll visit us on Shuggazoom, Wilhelmina."

"I hope so; we rarely got to catch up like I promised. But, to be fair," Will began as she and Irma held hands, "It's only fair that Irma comes with."

"I've got plenty of room for you guys" Clayton laughed, hugging them.

"Akihito…We women got you something for making the trouble of coming here and spending Ransoa with us." Irma grinned.

"I know it's not much, but…" Elle giggled as she handed him a whole case of Alsean Coffee.

"Thank You, Elle…but I can't accept this." The poor Alchemist blushed, not used to receiving gifts.

"Please, Aki? It's the least we can do for dragging Clayton here." Eleanor pleaded.

"Are you sure?"

"Take the damn coffee, Akihito." Jesse sighed, forcing the case in his hands. The family went their spate ways, Becky to Earth with her love and friends, Shelton and his family back to Kombi and, of course, Clayton and our heroes back to Shuggazoom.

**XOXOXOX**

Karin and her fellow Firestarters were waiting in the reserve that they had been forced to live in. She wondered if letting the Alseans live as such a good idea.

"Figured the Outcast wouldn't follow through" she huffed.

Through the gate, they could hear the reserve owners arguing with someone, followed by screaming and pleaded.

"Now, are we going to negotiate the Firestarters reserve or am I going to have to get physical with you again? Just because I am a woman does not give you the permission to dismiss me!"

Karin smiled, knowing that the voice was none other than Snow Tigress, and the best part was, she was persuasive.

"Thank You, Clayton."

**XOXOXOX**

Akihito breathed a sigh of relief, setting down his luggage in the rest area. They had made it safety back to Shuggazoom's spaceport. "I can't wait to see the lab again, right, monkey team?"

The little monkey cubs looked out the window, sighing. Clayton and Tobias were dragging the rest of the luggage to where they were.

"Awww…you guys look so sad." Clayton realized.

"They'll miss Alsea, as I will." Akihito admitted.

"So, I won't have to beg you to come visit next year?" The young man asked, sounding hopeful. The Alchemist grew concerned at the young hero's tone of voice.

"…Er, I'll have to think about that."

"I can give you several good reasons why! There's my mom, Becky, CJ, Shell, Ash--"

"It's not the people I'm concerned for…it's the notion your father made to me yesterday after the farm was rebuilt. He referred to me as his 'son-in-law'. And he mentioned that he witnessed our little trip to Tempest Hill o the second day."

"And he didn't have a problem with it?!"

"Well, perhaps your father faced the crushing reality that the only way you were going settle down was if I had a hand in it." The Alchemist offered, hoisting us his bags.

Poor Clayton comically fell over, his feet twitching in the air. Tobias was laughing his ass off.

"Now, I would have paid in advance to see this come in fruition!"

"Well, we can still tease you about you and Snow Tigress, Toby." Clayton huffed.

"You're so immature."

"True, Tobias, but that's the way we want our playboy. And, he argues a good point." Akihito chuckled as Tobias frowned in defeat and Clayton rounded up the monkeys so that they could all go home.

**XOXOXOX**

_**THE END! **_

**XOXOXOX**

_End Notes:_ This won't be the last time you're gonna see the Carrington Family! I intend on working on another holiday epic starring Rebecca Carrington. Are those wedding bells I hear? Are those explosions?!

_**HAPPY HOILDIAYS!**_


End file.
